Field of the Invention
Some example embodiments relate to a supporting device for a gas turbine and/or a gas turbine with the same, and more particularly, to a supporting device for stably supporting a gas turbine in an installation place and/or a gas turbine with the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a gas turbine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor sucks external air, compresses the sucked air at high temperature and high pressure, and then transfers the compressed air to the combustor. The combustor mixes the introduced compressed air with fuel, combusts the mixture to generate high-temperature and high-pressure gas, and transfers the generated high-temperature and high-pressure gas to the turbine.
In this way, the high-temperature and high-pressure gas transferred from the combustor rotates a rotating shaft of the turbine while passing through a moving blade of the turbine, and drives a generator to generate power. Furthermore, a reducer for reducing a rotational force is connected to the front of one side of the compressor, and components included in the gas turbine are supported by the top of a base frame.
Since the gas turbine is exposed to high-temperature combustion gas during operation, thermal expansion inevitably occurs. Thus, the base frame should absorb the thermal expansion of the gas turbine. In this case, the structure of a supporting device for supporting the gas turbine may become complex.